goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Life as We Know It (ABC)
Life as We Know It is an American teen drama television series which aired on the ABC network during the 2004–2005 season. It was created by Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah. The series was based on the novel Doing It by British writer Melvin Burgess. Plot Set at Woodrow Wilson High School in Seattle, Washington, Life as We Know It's lead was Dino Whitman (Sean Faris), a star ice hockey player. He had an uneasy relationship with his girlfriend, Jackie Bradford (Missy Peregrym), a soccer player. Jackie's best friend was Sue Miller (Jessica Lucas), a very competitive academic star. His best friends were Ben Connor (Jon Foster), who was carrying on an affair with a teacher, Monica Young (Marguerite Moreau); and Jonathan Fields (Chris Lowell), a nervous soul, especially about his girlfriend, Deborah Tynan (Kelly Osbourne). Jonathan was made even more nervous by Deborah's mother Mia (Sarah Strange), a nurse, sitting him down for a frank and graphic discussion about sex and its consequences. Dino's parents' marriage fell apart after his mother had an affair with his hockey coach. His father, Michael, was played by D. B. Sweeney and his mother, Annie, was played by Lisa Darr. Coach Dave Scott was played by Martin Cummins. Cast Regular Sean Faris as Dino Whitman – lead character and star hockey player Jon Foster as Ben Connor – one of Dino's best friends who has a rocky relationship with Sue ever since his affair with Monica Young Chris Lowell as Jonathan Fields – Dino's other best friend who goes out with Jackie's friend Deborah Missy Peregrym as Jackie Bradford – Dino's on and off girlfriend and best friends with Sue and Deborah Jessica Lucas as Sue Miller – Ben's on and off girlfriend who is best friends with Jackie and Deborah Kelly Osbourne as Deborah Tynan – Jonathan's witty British girlfriend and friend of Jackie and Sue Lisa Darr as Annie Whitman – Dino's mother who had an affair with Dino's hockey coach. D. B. Sweeney as Michael Whitman – Dino's father who left his wife for cheating on him with Dino's hockey coach Marguerite Moreau as Monica Young – a teacher who was having an affair with Ben, one of her students. Sue eventually found out and told her father who convinced Monica to transfer, or she would go to jail Recurring Evan Smith as Max Whitman – Dino's younger brother. Sarah Strange as Mia Tynan – Deborah's mother Martin Cummins as Coach Dave Scott – Dino's coach who was having an affair with Dino's mother Annie Jessica Harmon as Zoe Guest stars Michaela Mann as Emma Samantha McLeod as Marissa Becker Nick Lashaway as Christopher "Topher" Flynn Craig Ferguson as Oliver Davies (Deborah Tynan's Dad) Meghan Ory as Greta Amanda Crew as Polly Brewer Crystal Lowe as Julie Josh Meyers as Sam Connor Peter Dinklage as Dr. Belber Natasha Melnick as Sabrina Connie Britton as Dianne Samm Levine as Bernard Busy Philipps as Alex Production Companies *Sachs/Judah Productions *Cabloom! Productions *Touchstone Television Distributors *Buena Vista Television *Disney-ABC Domestic Television Length 60 minutes Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Episodes #Pilot - Oct. 7th, 2004 #Pilot Junior - Oct. 14th, 2004 #The Best Laid Plans - Oct. 21st, 2004 #Partly Cloudy, Chance of Sex - Oct. 28th, 2004 #Secrets and Lies - Nov. 4th, 2004 #Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Junk - Nov. 18th, 2004 #Papa Wheelie - Nov. 25th, 2004 #Natural Disasters - Dec. 2nd, 2004 #With a Kiss, I Die - Dec. 9th, 2004 #Family Hard-ships - Dec. 16th, 2004 #A Little Problem - Jan. 6th, 2005 #Breakin' Away - Jan. 13th, 2005 #You Must Be Trippin' - Jan. 20th, 2005 Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:American Broadcasting Company TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC Category:Short Live TV Shows